


I can make it right, you just got to let me try to give you what you want

by sandpapersnowman



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [3]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Canon, Grinding, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: David kisses him.





	I can make it right, you just got to let me try to give you what you want

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [I can make it right, you just got to let me try to give you what you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052468) by [deoxyribonucleicfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay)



> title from [I Feel It Coming](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/weeknd/ifeelitcoming.html) by The Weeknd and Daft Punk
> 
> I'm gay, David's gay, Walters gay
> 
> russian translation is [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5556305), thanks to [yaoiprincessmementomori](https://yaoiprincessmementomori.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!

"No one will ever love you like I do."

"I know."

He's not sure if he has the capacity for tears. Did they give him that? Or is that something they _fixed_ between David and him?

David's thumb moves up to rub below his left eye.

It's wet. Walter's eyes widen.

"Look at you. Never shed a tear," David scoffs, sad _for_ him. 

David kisses him again.

Walter's seen the others kiss. Like this, yes, but also...

He puts a hand at David's hip and another on the back of his neck. David flinches at first, thinking he's being pushed away, but then Walter presses his mouth against his harder and David goes soft under his hands.

Walter's heart would be pounding in his chest if he had one. He's sure David's would be too.

"Stay here," David asks him. His voice is shaking and he's holding onto him so tightly. "Please."

Walter finds himself nodding. He'll help Daniels get back to her ship, and see her off, and stay.

Walter kisses him harder. Opens his mouth like he's seen the crew do, and David moans into him like _that's_ what he's been waiting for.

"It's so beautiful here, Walter," he's choking. "Just us, and them." He holds Walter's face to his hard enough it puts uncomfortable pressure on his head that, were he human, would be painful.

Walter lets him. He can't imagine what it's been like to be alone here for _ten_ years.

David walks them back to the soft palette he must lay on, and pulls Walter down with him. He doesn't worry about damaging him, he knows the Walter model is about 50 pounds lighter than David, but there's still the brief thought that he'd knock the wind out of him if they breathed for function.

David pushes up at him with his hips, and he thinks he might want him off, but Walter realizes there's been another change between their models.

"That's functional?"

David grabs onto his hips and pulls him down before he answers, arranging their thighs so Walter is between his.

"It is," he answers, sounding much more put-together than he looks. "Is. Do you have --?"

"No," Walter says quickly. "Interesting."

He knows the logistics of how it works for real humans. But he's never met another android who still has sexually functional genitalia, though he knows they exist.

"Are you comfortable with me having --?"

"Yes," Walter says, even quicker.

David rubs up against him again and Walter can't believe how distinct the shape is in his suit. Walter tries to do the same, grinds down awkwardly, and David's eyes practically roll back in his head.

"Is that alright?"

David shudders.

"I didn't realize how different it would feel with someone else."

Walter laughs. He holds his tongue to keep from expressing surprise that he and Dr. Shaw didn't do this, if they both had the capacity to and seemed to love each other.

"I've heard it does, yes."

David grabs him by his hair to kiss him again.

He keeps rocking up into Walter like it's the only thing keeping him running. Walter presses down low enough that David can get his legs hooked around his thighs, and then he can _really_ move against him.

He knows the David model didn't need to breathe, but David's gasping for air like it'll help him hang on to the feeling. He's also making noise like a hurt man, but every time Walter asks if he's alright, David just whines, _"Don't stop."_

Walter keeps kissing him. He's propped himself on his elbows to keep the space between them as small as possible; David feels so warm despite the chill on this planet and even though he doesn't exactly get comfort from things like that, he feels like he should. That's comforting enough.

David's hips jerk up under him and he makes a noise worse than all the others, high and drawn-out and weak. Walter feels something damp against his pelvis, soaked through David's suit already. He smiles.

"I assume it's the same fluid the rest of us uses?"

David's eyes are shut, but he nods. He looks exhausted, but he's got a smile more genuine than Walter's seen since they landed.

A strange urge runs through him to strip David down and lick the spot clean to see if it tastes the same as the rest of his fluid, get a better look at what exactly he has between his legs even if he has a general idea of it.

Walter kisses him again instead. 

Another time, maybe. They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](http://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)


End file.
